creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
The history of psychopathy
Historia tyczy się dwójki dzieci, Chloe oraz Williama. Nie są bliźniakami, ale urodzili się w tym samym roku. Razem z matką mieli małe mieszkanie. Ojciec narkoman mieszkający u swego nieporadnego brata. Ciekawa rodzinka nieprawdaż? ---- - Chloe! - zawołał drżącym głosem William - ChodźŸ już, bo się spóŸźnimy. W chwili ciszy usłyszał jakiœ szelest za sobą. Odwracając się, zauważył skrawek rękawa wystający zza kanapy. Postanowił się zakraść i gdy był coraz bliżej, zauważył rękę opartą o podłogę. Momentalnie chwycił za dłoń, pociągnął ją ku sobie i obalił niewinnie wyglądającą dziewczynę plecami do ziemi. - Znalazłeœś mnie braciszku! - W trakcie mówienia przytuliła Williama, który klęczał nad nią. - Tak znalazłem, a teraz możemy już iśœć? - Jesteśœ zbyt strachliwy braciszku, przecież wiesz, że jestem tu z tobą. - Wiem, ale ten dom mnie przeraża i musimy iœść na lekcje, chodźŸmy Chloe. - Racja. Masz ochotę się œścigać? - Dawaj, nie dam ci forów! - Haha! Nie mam zamiaru przegrać! W momencie wystartowania, zaczęli zmierzać ku obszernym schodom, które prowadziły na parter. Mijając stare obrazy, meble i inne rupiecie, wybiegli z domu. Dom był stary, zniszczony oraz obity deskami. Znajdował się na końcu ulicy w mało zaludnionym miejscu. Chloe i William bawili się tam od czasu do czasu. William nie lubił tego miejsca, czuł się niepewnie w nim przez te całe spróchniałe deski, które wyglądały jakby zaraz miały się złamać. Minęli drzewo z zawieszoną huœśtawką przy chodniku, w tym momencie poczuli wydobywający się zapach śœwieżego chleba z piekarni, znajdującej się przecznice dalej. Uœśmiechnęli się do siebie i dalej zaczęli biec. W oddali było widać szkolny budynek z cegieł, otoczony murem z kamieni. Szkoła wyglądała na zadbaną i bardzo ładną. William przebiegł przez portal w murze, a za nim Chloe. - Wygrałem! - Zawołał zasapany chłopiec. - Miałeœś szczęœście, następnym razem mnie popamiętasz. - Uœśmiechnęła się dziewczyna. - Szlag, jesteœśmy spóŸźnieni. William kiwnął głową i weszli przez frontowe drzwi budynku. Korytarz znajdujący się w śœrodku, był długi i rozwidlony. Na przeciw znajdowały się solidne schody prowadzące na pierwsze piętro, z dwoma drogami. Po prawej znajdowały się klasy praktyczne, gdzie uczniowie należący do klubów mogli organizować zajęcia pozalekcyjne. Zaœ po lewej stronie znajdowały się klasy gdzie uczyli nauczyciele. Wiliam i Chloe jako, że byli z tego samego roku, należeli do tej samej klasy. Aktualnie mieli zajęcia matematyczne i byli spóźŸnieni 10 minut. Niepewnym krokiem William podchodzi do drzwi sali nr.5, po czym je otwiera. - William! Chloe! Znowu się spóźniliœście! - Stanowczo ich zawitał nauczyciel. - Jakie macie wytłumaczenie? - To moja wina panie profesorze. Miałam ochotę na œwieżę pieczywo, więc poprosiłam Williama by mi kupił bułeczkę. - Oznajmiła Chloe. - Ahh, niech ci będzie. Siadajcie. Lekcje tego dnia mijały, a czas leciał nieubłaganie. Relacje pomiędzy rówieœśnikami a rodzeństwem, były doœść dobre. William, cichy introwertyk z śœrednimi blond włosami i blizną przecinającą lewą brew, był przez kolegów czasem nawet podziwiany ze względu na swój talent plastyczny i opanowanie. Zawsze gdy tylko mogli, rozmawiali z nim o ważnych i nieważnych sprawach. Chloe, słodka blondynka o długich włosach, pełna życia i wesoła, która była uwielbiana nie tylko przez uczniów, ale także u nauczycieli. Obydwoje mieli dobre oceny i mimo to, że nie należeli do żadnego klubu, często przebywali tu i tam. Wolnym krokiem, William zbliżał się do wyjœścia, gdy nagle Chloe naskoczyła na niego od tyłu zakładając mu ręce wokół szyi. - Kocham cię Will! - Ja ciebie też. Wracamy? - Tak, ale najpierw chodŸźmy na lody. - Dobrze, dobrze, ale tylko jeden. - Eeee, nie wiesz co jest dobre. - To nie tak, że nie wiem, tylko, że mieliœmy sobie razem przygotować obiad. Zapomniałaœ już? - Nie zapomniałam. A teraz nie marudŸ tylko chodźŸ! Chloe objęła jego lewy rękaw i szybkim krokiem pośœpieszała chłopaka. Budka z lodami znajdowała się niedaleko ich mieszkania, mianowicie dwie przecznice dalej. Często tam przychodzili po szkole, ponieważ lody tam były bardzo dobre i tanie. - Pyszne! - Jesteœś brudna. Czekaj, zetrę to. - William wyjął z torby chusteczkę, po czym wytarł dziewczynie lody czekoladowe z policzka. - Dziękuje. Teraz chodŸźmy. - Mhm, na co masz ochotę? - Mianowicie? - No na obiad głupku. - Może na… - Chloe stanęła, by się zastanowić. - Lazania! - Lazania? Brzmi œświetnie, tylko czy damy radę zrobić to sami? - Oczywiśœcie, przecież wiesz, że jestem œświetną kucharką. - Zeszłym tygodniu spaliłaœ ciasto. - Rozeœśmiał się. - Ej, nie dokuczaj mi. To nie była moja wina. - Haha, dobrze. William wyjął mały kluczyk, który wsadził i przekręcił zamek w drzwiach. - Jesteśœmy! Tylko cisza im odpowiedziała. Ciemna, wchłaniająca cisza. Mieszkanie miało dwa obok siebie pokoje, łazienkę na wprost i kuchnie po lewej. William cicho podszedł do pierwszych drzwi pokoju. Ciemnoœść otaczała wszystko, prócz promieni słonecznych wychodzących z okna w kuchni. Zapalił œświatło i zauważył na łóżku śœpiącą kobietę, a obok łóżka stertę ciuchów i stolik z popielniczką. Z popielniczki unosił się jeszcze dym papierosa, roztaczał się wœśród śœwiatła żarówki. - Znowu jest wykończona - oznajmiła Chloe. - Mhm, pewnie pracowała do późŸna. Chłopiec cichym krokiem podszedł do krzesła leżącego obok łóżka, gdzie znajdował się koc, którym przykrył kobietę. Wracając zgasił œświatło i podążył za dziewczyną do kuchni. Czas leciał i leciał. Lazania była już prawie gotowa. William i Chloe siedzieli przy stole w ciszy, czekając aż obiad będzie gotowy. Nagle usłyszeli odgłosy kroków dochodzących z korytarza. - Czeœść mamo, nie chcieliœmy cię budzić, więc zachowywaliœmy się cicho na tyle ile było to możliwe. - Właśœnie, chcesz zjeœść z nami? Kobieta bez słowa podeszła do stolika i usiadła na trzecim krzeœle przy stole. Wzdychnęła, po czym wyjęła papierosa z paczki i zapaliła. - Przecież jesteśœ do kitu kucharką Chloe. - Mamo! Nie dokuczaj mi, chociaż ty! - Wzburzyła się dziewczyna. - Hahaha dobrze, dobrze. - Uœśmiechnęła się kobieta, ale tak jak szybko uœmiech pojawił się na twarzy, tak szybko znikł. - Muszę wam coœ powiedzieć.. Will oraz Chloe spojrzeli się na siebie, a potem z powrotem na matkę. - Ojciec znowu mnie męczy o pieniądze, musicie uważać. - Znowu? Trzeba w końcu coœ z tym zrobić. - Odparł chłopiec. - Nie mogę za bardzo nic zrobić, a policja nie pomaga. Musimy przeczekać tak jak zawsze. - Will! Lazania! William szybko podbiegł do piekarnika, założył rękawice kuchenne i wyjął trochę spieczoną lazanie. Tego dnia byli weseli i nieœwiadomi, że to prawdopodobnie ich ostatni szczęśœliwy dzień. Następnego ranka było jak zawsze, matka rodzeństwa pracowała, a oni spali i rozkoszowali się sobotnim dniem. - Braciszku. Œpisz? - Powiedziała cicho, lecz nikt nie odpowiedział. - Doskonale. Zeszła z piętrowego łóżka i cichym krokiem poszła do kuchni. Wracając trzymała w ręku bitą œśmietanę. Usiadła na skraju łóżka, obok brzucha Williama, który spał niczego nieœwiadomy na plecach. Nałożyła na rękę bitą œśmietanę i spojrzała się na niego. - William! Wstawaj, szybko! Chłopiec szybko po przebudzeniu usiadł, po czym jego twarz spotkała się z ręką Chloe. - Hahaha spójrz na siebie, jesteśœ cały od œśmietany! - Masz mnie. - Szybko chwycił za talię dziewczyny po czym ułożył na ziemi. - Teraz moja kolej. Zabrał leżącą obok łóżka œśmietanę i spojrzał się na Chloe. - Jakieœ ostatnie słowa? - Nie, Will przepraszam. Nie rób tego. - Dziewczyna próbowała się wyrwać, lecz chłopak trzymał ją za jedną rękę, a że był przykucnięty na niej nie dawało jej drogi ucieczki. - Wybacz Chloe, ale sprawiedliwośœć jest œślepa. - Po tych słowach zaczął pryskać na jej twarz œśmietanę. - Eee, jestem cała klejąca. - Ja też. Ich spojrzenia nakierowały się na siebie, po czym zaczęli się œśmiać. - Idę się kąpać. - Powiedziała Chloe. - Dobry pomysł, też pójdę. - Odparł William. - Ze mną? Braciszku ty zboczku, tak znienacka. - Chloe, nie bądŸź œśmieszna, przecież to oczywiste. - No masz racje, oczywiste jest to, że jestem piękna i wzbudzam w tobie pożądanie. - Chloe, chodźŸ no tutaj, zostało mi jeszcze trochę bitej œśmietany. Może ona cię oprzytomnieje z swoich fantazji. - Nie, dobra przepraszam. - Wstała i zabrała bieliznę z szafy. - Idę, zrób œśniadanie. - Eh, dobra ale daj mi najpierw umyć twarz. Zapach pancakesów roznosił się po mieszkaniu niczym ambrozja na wietrze. - Ale ładnie pachnie. - Oznajmiła Chloe w samej bieliŸnie z mokrymi włosami. - Teraz ładnie to zjedz. - Powiedział William kładąc na stół talerz, a obok syrop klonowy. - Ubierz coœ na siebie, bo się przeziębisz. - Dobra. - Pobiegła do pokoju. Chłopiec poszedł do łazienki i po chwili można było słyszeć tylko odgłos prysznica. Dziewczyna szukała czegoœ dla siebie w szafie. Zauważyła czarną bluzę dresową z czerwonym napisem “"For You?"”, była to bluza Willa. Nie zastanawiając się, założyła ją. Wzięła także swój telefon i włączyła piosenkę Milo Frost "“I Feel So Cold"” na głoœśnikach. Nałożyła dwa pancakesy i polała na nie syropem. Czuła się œświetnie, odśœwieżona, najedzona i z dobrym humorem siedziała z podkulonymi nogami na krzeœle. - Widzę, że humor dopisuje. - Powiedział William stojący w drzwiach w samym ręczniku. - Tak dopisuje, a tobie się wzięło na chodzenie po mieszkaniu nago? - Nie, zapomniałem wziąć bokserki. - To chodŸź, ubierzemy się dwoje i pójdziemy do tamtego domu. - Znowu? Nie wystarczy ci, że byliœmy tam wczoraj? - A co chcesz dzisiaj innego robić? - W sumie to nie wiem. Zaraz, czy to moja bluza? - Yy, nie. - Dziewczyna zakryła napis na wysokoœci piersi rękami i zaczęła się uœśmiechać. - Heh, nie musisz się zakrywać, przecież cię nie pobije za to. Chciałem powiedzieć, że słodko wyglądasz. - Podrywasz mnie? Tak nie można braciszku. - Jesteœś narcyzem. - Odwrócił się plecami. - Idę się ubrać, a ty masz być już gotowa gdy wrócę. Chloe kiwnęła głową i poszła do łazienki, gdzie znajdowała się suszarka z ubraniami. Zabrała krótkie spodenki jeansowe oraz szare kolanówki. Po założeniu ich, wysuszyła jeszcze wilgotne włosy. - Gotowy? - Wychyliła głowę przez próg drzwi. - Tak. - Odpowiedział William, miał na sobie czarne jeansy skinny i zieloną koszulę w duże kraty. Wychodząc zabrali klucze leżące na stoliku, po czym zamknęli drzwi do mieszkania. Zmierzali ku drzwiom budynku, po drodze widzieli dwie starsze panny, gawędzące o swoich wnukach. Ulica była spokojna, stojące grupki ludzi, od czasu do czasu jadące auta i słoneczna pogoda. Minęli piekarnie Danny’ego, została ostatnia przecznica. William czuł się jakby ktoœ ich obserwował, lecz gdy tylko się obracał, nikogo nie było, więc nie zwracał na to uwagi. Stanęli obok drzewa z huśœtawką. - Will, pobujasz mnie? - Oczywiœście. Chloe usiadła na kawałek deski zawieszonej na sznurkach. Chłopak stojąc z tyłu, lekko i delikatnie pchał plecy dziewczyny. - Dobra, teraz dasz radę sama. - Po tych słowach usiadł i oparł się o drzewo. Jego wzrok był skierowany na siostrę, widział uœmiech i szczęœcie dziewczyny. Powieki stawały się coraz cięższe. Głowa prawie samodzielnie zaczęła przekręcać się w stronę oparcia. Nie chciał już myœleć. Nie chciał słuchać. Chciał spać. Ciemnoœć. Piękna ciemnośœć otaczająca jego umysł. - Will! - Słyszał cichy głos nadchodzący z zewnątrz. - Proszę obudŸ się. Pomocy! Nagle zrozumiał, że nie może już dłużej tkwić w tym stanie. Otworzył oczy, a tam ujrzał dwóch zakapturzonych mężczyzn. Jeden trzymał dziewczynę wyrywającą się z jego objęć. Drugi zaczął podchodzić do wpółprzytomnego chłopaka. Gdy William miał już zamiar cokolwiek zrobić, poczuł przeszywający ból głowy i znowu ciemnośœć. Lecz ta ciemnośœć nie była kojąca, była okrutna i przeszywająca bólem. Powoli zaczął otwierać oczy, czuł coœ mokrego spływającego z czoła. To była krew. Gdy w pełni oprzytomniał, skupił się na otoczeniu. Był przywiązany do metalowego chudego słupa, cienkim sznurkiem. Dookoła znajdowały się różne rupiecie, poznał je. Wiedział dokładnie gdzie jest. Znajdował się w starym domu, gdzie bawiło się rodzeństwo. Chłopiec słyszał cichy szloch za kanapą. - Chloe czy to ty? - Zapytał cicho William. Nikt nie odpowiedział, nadal cichy płacz. Chłopiec dostrzegł odłamek szkła przy jego prawej nodze. Przysunął go do prawej ręki. Nagle można było usłyszeć kroki dochodzące z schodów. Zaczął lekko szorować. - ŚŒwietnie, obudziłaśœ się. Czekaliœmy na ciebie. - Powiedział jeden z mężczyzn. - Czego chcecie? - My? Można powiedzieć, że sprawy osobistej. - Obaj zdjęli w tym czasie kaptury. - Tata?! Wujek?! Co to ma znaczyć? Jeden z mężczyzn podszedł za kanapę i podniósł dziewczynę. - Zostaw ją! Tato, jak możesz na to pozwalać? - Hahaha, widzisz William, twój ojciec aktualnie jest na głodzie i nie ma pieniędzy na heroinę, więc poprosił mnie o nie. No ale jak to się mówi, coœ za coœ. Gdy pięć lat temu nie udało mi się z tobą zabawić, a na twojej brwi zostało piękne wspomnienie, czekałem na dzień, w którym się to powtórzy. - Mężczyzna ułożył Chloe na ziemi, miała związane ręce z tyłu i była cała zapłakana. - Zabiję cię! - Nie za ostre słowa jak na szesnastolatka? Ojciec stał otumaniony na boku. Widać było, że tylko się przysłuchuje i nie wie co się za bardzo dzieje. Wujek zaczął podnosić bluzę dziewczyny. - Nie! Proszę zostaw mnie! - Chloe zaczęła się wierzgać. - Cicho bądźŸ! - Uderzył dziewczynę w twarz. - Widzisz, to nie takie trudne. Chłopak zaczął coraz szybciej odcinać linę. Mężczyzna zaczął lizać dziewczynę po brzuchu, po czym zaczął zdejmować jej spodenki. potem majtki. Chloe leżała pół naga i oglądała płacząc, jak mężczyzna zaczyna rozpinać pasek u spodni. - Nie rób tego! Proszę! - Po policzkach Williama zaczęły lecieć łzy. Ciął i ciął, coraz szybciej i mocniej. Przecinał lecz wydawało się, że to na nic. Mężczyzna pochylił się nad dziewczyną. - Jesteśœ gotowa? - Proszę, nie. - Odpowiedziała cichym i drżącym głosem. Poczuła to. Czuła jak coœ wchodzi w jej ciało. Była bezwładna. William zaczął napinać ręce i ciągnąć. W pewnej chwili, poczuł władzę nad rękoma, sznurek się urwał. Szybkim ruchem obrócił szkło i podbiegł do ojca. Cios i cios, dŸźgnął go dwa razy w brzuch. Poczuł ulgę, lecz to jeszcze nie koniec. Mężczyzna szybko obrócił się w stronę chłopaka, podciągając spodnie. Widać, że był wystraszony i nie wiedział co zrobić. Nagle William zaczął się śœmiać. - Co cię tak śœmieszy? - Ty. Wyobraziłem sobie rzeczy, które tobie zrobię. - William obrócił głowę w jego stronę. - Masz ochotę się zabawić? Znam piękną grę. Zwie się ona “Szybka OdpowiedŸ”ź i polega na odpowiadaniu. Chłopak obrócił się cały i podniósł œśredni pręt leżący na ziemi. Spojrzał się z powrotem na mężczyznę. - Biorę pręt i zaczynam biec na ciebie. Co robisz? - O co ci chodzi?! - Zła odpowiedźŸ. William wybiegł na niego, po czym wbił pręt w udo. Mężczyzna upadł wrzeszcząc. - Wspaniale. - Uśmiechnął się, po czym uderzył go w głowę. - Dalej się trzymasz? - Uderzył prętem po raz drugi w głowę mężczyzny, leżącego na ziemi. Zemdlał. Chłopak podszedł do dziewczyny, rozwiązał ją. Chloe szybko owinęła ręce wokół szyi Williama. - Dziękuję. Tak się bałam. - Wiem, już nigdy nie pozwolę by ktokolwiek cię skrzywdził. - Obiecujesz? - Tak obiecuję. Dziewczyna pocałowała go w usta. Ich spojrzenia skierowały się na leżące obok nich ciało. Chloe zaczęła się ubierać, zaœ William przeturlał mężczyznę do słupa, do którego był przywiązany wcześœniej. Przywiązał jego ręce i nogi. - Świetnie, obudziłeśœ się. Czekaliœmy na ciebie. - Oznajmił William. - Chloe chciała by ci coœ przekazać, a może odebrać? Sam nie wiem jak to nazwać. Dziewczyna podeszła do mężczyzny, w ręce miała szkło, które było wbite w ciało ojca. - Wiesz, muszę ci podziękować. Zaraz dowiem się jakie to uczucie komuœ sprawiać ból. - O czym ty do mnie mówisz?! Chloe szybkim ruchem zaczęła dŸgać w narządy płciowe mężczyzny. Można było usłyszeć tylko wrzask. Ten wrzask unosił ukojenie i piękno zarazem. - Zaczynasz umierać? Nie tak szybko. - Podszedł William. - Piękne oczy, mogę o nie zadbać? Zaczął naciskać dwoma kciukami na gałki oczne, aż oœślepł. - Czy to nie piękne? - Masz rację braciszku, ale zakończmy to. - Poderżnęła mu gardło. Obydwoje stanęli i przytulili się. - Zostańmy razem. - Powiedziała Chloe. - Dobrze. Zaczęła ich otaczać ciemnoœść. Œwiece powoli zaczęły przygasać. Wiedzieli, że nie ma powrotu, ale nie przeszkadzało im to. Był już tylko mrok. Mrok, który dawał ukojenie i spokój. Liczyła się tylko ta chwila. Piękna chwila. Autor: Neville.W Kategoria:Opowiadania